Jessica Jones (TV series)
| format = | creator = Melissa Rosenberg | based_on = | developer = | writer = | director = | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Sean Callery | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 13 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Tim Iacofano | editor = | location = New York City | cinematography = Manuel Billeter | camera = | runtime = 46–55 minutes | company = | distributor = Netflix | channel = Netflix | picture_format = | audio_format = | released = | last_aired = | preceded_by = Marvel's Daredevil | followed_by = Marvel's Luke Cage | related = Marvel Cinematic Universe television series | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} Marvel's Jessica Jones, or simply Jessica Jones, is an American web television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, created and produced for Netflix by produced by Marvel Television in association with ABC Studios and Tall Girls Productions, with Melissa Rosenberg serving as writer and showrunner. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise, and is the second in a series of shows that will lead up to The Defenders crossover miniseries. Krysten Ritter stars as Jessica Jones, a former superhero who opens her own detective agency. Mike Colter, Rachael Taylor, Wil Traval, Erin Moriarty, Eka Darville, Carrie-Anne Moss, and David Tennant also star in season one. A version of the series was originally in development by Rosenberg for ABC in 2010, which was eventually passed on. By late 2013, Rosenberg reworked the series, when it reentered development for Netflix as A.K.A. Jessica Jones and Ritter was cast as Jones in December 2014. Jessica Jones is filmed in New York City, in areas that still look like old Hell's Kitchen. All episodes of the first season premiered on November 20, 2015. They were released to critical acclaim, with critics noting Ritter's and Tennant's performances as well as the series' noir tone, approach to sexuality, and depiction of darker topics such as rape, assault and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD). In January 2016, Netflix renewed Jessica Jones for a second season. Premise Following a tragic end to her brief superhero career, Jessica Jones tries to rebuild her life as a private eye, dealing with cases involving people with remarkable abilities in New York City. Cast *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *David Tennant as Kilgrave *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Rachael Taylor as Patricia "Trish" Walker *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Wil Traval as Will Simpson Episodes Season 1 *"AKA Ladies Night" *"AKA Crush Syndrome" *"AKA It's Called Whiskey" *"AKA 99 Friends" *"AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" *"AKA You're a Winner" *"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" *"AKA WWJD?" *"AKA Sin Bin" *"AKA 1,000 Cuts" *"AKA I've Got the Blues" *"AKA Take a Bloody Number" *"AKA Smile" Season 2 The series has been renewed for a second season set to release after The Defenders (TV series). References Category:TV series Category:Netflix series